Constraint Tutorial
"Constraint Tutorial" was the 6th video uploaded to the POSTcontent channel. TRANSCRIPT [ The shot opens on exactly what the thumbnail is. There is a completely white face or mask seemingly floating alone outside. It seems almost glitchy, like you're seeing double. It isn't moving at all. The whole video, one ringing note is being played. ] CAMERAMAN: Hello audience. If you're like me and hate looking into reflections during the night, because you never know what you might see... Well, I guess you have a valid reason now. You know, your first instinct might be to look away. I know that was my instinct. But this is something you really don't wanna do, and I'll quickly demonstrate why. [ He turns the camera to the side, so we are looking at a TV, the screen completely white. After a few seconds, he turns back. The face is now noticeably closer to the window, blurry. ] CAMERAMAN: *whispering* See? It's closer. [ The face is back in focus, but still strangely double. The cameraman is speaking a little louder than a whisper, but not too loudly. ] CAMERAMAN: Luckily we just need to keep our eye fixed, and uh... Oh yeah, my mother is somehow convinced that with enough confidence that all this will uh... Simply go away. So let's try just asking nicely. You never know. [ He clears his throat and raises his voice a little. ] CAMERAMAN: Excuse me, but could you please... Leave?... [ Nothing happens. The face doesn't move or change at all. ] CAMERAMAN: What do you know? Didn't work. Huh. Well, you might also wanna try and- [ He moves the camera beneath the window for a second, and pulls it back up. The face is, again, even closer. ] CAMERAMAN: Turn your head and look ri ght at it, but... *sigh* I don't really feel like taking the provocative path here. So uh, you know what, you tell me how that works out for you. Just gotta keep looking. [ We stare at it for a little longer. It's eye seems to drip black, the rest of the face receding into the darkness of the night. A few seconds later, it is gone. ] CAMERAMAN: And! There we go. I think I'll- I think I'll try and catch some sleep, have a good night- [ The camera is placed down onto the floor and we see the cameraman fall over onto the ground and groan. He struggles to get up before he starts vomiting onto the floor, one hand to his stomach and the other pressed against the wall. He is turned away from us, so we don't see anything coming out of his mouth. The TV next to him changes from static noise to a video. It is the same footage displayed on the laptop in Easy-Go.Solutions.2018.1080p.WEBRip. The cameraman makes more throwing up noises as the voice over speaks. ] VIDEO: Yesterday's bad energy is history, so move past it. [ The cameraman slowly looks up to the TV, still kneeling on the floor. The video starts to glitch out, repeating itself. ] VIDEO: See? It's behind you now- It's behind you now- It's behind you now- [ The audio suddenly gets more clear, and the video's colors turn inverted. ] VIDEO: It's behind you. [ There is a sound that plays twice, some sort of strange ocean wave or fabric rubbing together. The video ends there. ]